Belagerung von Kosel
Relation von der Belagerung von Kosel durch ein bayersches Corps d' Armee unter dem Kommando des Herrn General Lieutenant von Deroy. Den 20sten Jan. a. c. lief die erste Nachricht ein, daß ein feindliches Korps, von Oppeln her, im Anmarsch sei. Den 23sten wurde die Festung von diesem Korps schon würklich eingeschlossen. Der Feind fand die Besatzung auf den Wällen, und wurde, so wie er der Festung auf einen nur einigermaßen würksamen Kanonenschuß nahe kam, von demselben beschossen. Die Festung war, so gut es die Zeit, die Mittel und Kräfte erlaubte hatten, in Vertheidigungsstand gesetzt; die umliegende Gegend auf die Weite von 900 Schritt von allem, was der Vertheidigung hinderlich seyn konnte, geräumt; die nahe gelegenen Dämme waren abgetragen, und die Gegend, so weit es nur möglich war, durch Anspannungen der kleinen Gewässer, die in die Oder fallen, überschwemmt. Den 24sten Jan. um 11 Uhr Vormittags erschien der bayersche General von Raglowich als Parlamentair und überbrachte ein Schreiben von dem kommandirenden Generallieutenant von Deroy, worin der Obrist und Kommandant von Neumann aufgefordert wurde, die Festung zu übergeben. Der Herr General von Raglowich wurde nach Verlauf einer halben Stunde mit einer schriftlichen abschlägigen Antwort an den Generallieutenant von Deroy, vom Obrist und Kommandanten wieder abgefertiget. Der Feind wandte itzt alle möglich Mittel an, die Festung auf allen Seiten zu rekognosciren, und die Patroullen näherten sich den Festungswerken so sehr und so ofte, daß fast alle Tage auf die gefeuert werden mußte. Bei Neuhof legte der Feind seinen Artilleriepark an, woraus man aber nicht schlüßen konnte, welche Seite der Festung derselbe eigentlich angreifen würde. Am 27sten Jan. sah man den Feind hinter dem Klodnitzkanal, auf der pohlnischen Seite der Oder, fleißig arbeiten. Um zu wissen was dort vorgenommen würde, wurde den 28sten Jan. vom Fort Friedrich Wilhelm aus, ein Ausfall gemacht, wodurch diese vorgesetzte Absicht vollkommen erreicht wurde. Es wurden mehrere Häuser, die dem Feinde zum Schlupfwinkel dienten, abgebrannt, der Feind bis hinter den Schiffskanal vertrieben, und gefunden, daß die Arbeiten desselben nur zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit dienen sollten. In der Nacht vom 28sten bis zum 29sten Jan. eröffnete der Feind den ersten Laufgraben auf dem erst ohnlängst abgetragenen Dembower Damm, in der Weite von 1500 Schritt vom Hauptwalle der Festung. Mit diesen Arbeiten fuhr dieser bis in die Nacht vom 3ten bis auf den 4ten Febr. fort, wo alsdann die Batterien gegen die Kobelwitzer Redoute, der Rattiborer und Reinschdorfer Fronte und der Wiegschützer Redoute beendiget waren. Auch auf der andern Seite der Oder hatte der Feind mehrere Batterien angelegt, die jedoch mehr zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit als zum Angriff dienen konnten. Den 4ten Febr. fing der Feind um ¼ auf 8 Uhr Morgens zum ersten Male an, die Stadt und Festungswerke heftig zu bombardiren und mit glühenden Kugeln zu beschießen, und fuhr damit bis Nachmittags um ¼ auf 3 Uhr fort. Um 3 Uhr erschien ein Parlamentair, die Festung von neuem aufzufordern, den aber der Obrist und Kommandant schon am Thore mit einer abschlägigen Antwort abfertigte. Den 6ten Febr. Morgens fing der Feind das Bombardement und das Beschießen der Stadt und der Festungswerke wieder an, und fuhr damit Tag und Nacht, jedoch mit pausen, bis zum 9ten Febr. des Morgens um 7 Uhr fort. Da der Feind sahe, daß er auf diese Weise mit seinen Batterien die Festung nicht zur Uebergabe zwingen würde; so rückte er nun mit seinen Batterien auf der Weite von 900 Schritt, ja selbst auf 450 Schritt an die Festungswerke heran. Den 11ten Febr. erschien der 3te Parlamentair, die Festung aufzufordern, und gab zum Grunde dieser Aufforderung, was auch schon der zweite Parlamentair versucht hatte, große und wichtige Siege, welche die französische Armee über die Preußen und Russen erfochten haben sollten, an; auch behauptete er, die Festung Schweidnitz habe sich ergeben, deshalb die Vertheidigung von Kosel fernerhin unnöthig seyn würde. Er wurde aber auf Befehl des Kommandanten eben so wenig, als der zweite, in die Stadt gelassen, sondern durch dazu kommandirte Officiers mit der Antwort angewiesen: daß der Obrist und Kommandant nach dem Befehle seines Königes die Festung bis auf das äußerste zu vertheidigen genau zu erfüllen suche, ohne sich im geringsten durch das, was außerhalb der Festung vorfiele, davon abhalten zu lassen. Es war seit etlichen Tagen Thauwetter eingefallen. Die Oder fing an zu wachsen, und ein großer Theil der feindlichen Batterien wurde, wenn auch nicht grade unter Wasser gesetzt, doch die Kommunikation dahin um so beschwerlicher gemacht. Ueberdieß schien der Feind, durch das viele und heftige Schießen, Mangel an Munition zu leiden, weshalb das Feuern desselben bis zum 24sten Febr. fast gänzlich unterblieb, und nur dann und wann feuerte er auf unsere Arbeiter, wo dieselben sich zu sehr zeigten. Während dieser Zeit setzte er seine näheren Batterien in den bessern Zustand und erhöhete seine Kommunikationen. Den 24sten Febr. Morgens um 7½ Uhr fing der Feind das Bombardement und Beschießen der Stadt und der Festungswerke von neuem an, und fuhr damit, mit allem seinem Geschütz bis zum 4ten März, Morgens um 6½ Uhr Tag und Nacht, jedoch mit abwechselnden Pausen fort. Den 28sten Febr. war der General von Raglowich wieder als Parlamentair vor der Festung erschienen, um ein Aufforderungsschreiben des Generallieutenant von Deroy dem Obristen und Kommandanten zu übergeben. Dieses Schreiben wurde dem Herrn General vor der Wiegschützer Barriere auf Befehl des Obristen und Kommandanten durch dazu kommandirte Officiers abgenommen, er selbst aber nicht in die Stadt gelassen, und am 1sten März von dem Kommandanten abschlägig beantwortet. Durch diese Unterhandlung wurde das gegenseitige Feuer weiter nicht, theils nur auf etliche Stunden unterbrochen. Den 4ten März schien der Feind sich völlig erschöpft zu haben, und den Gedanken, die Festung zur Uebergabe zu bringen aufgegeben. Sein Batterienfeuer hörte von jetzt an auf; doch fuhr er noch einige Tage fort mit kleinem Gewehr auf die Kobelwitzer Redoute zu feuern. Den 6ten März wurde man vom Stadtthurme gewahr, daß bei Neuhof eine Menge Wagen versammlet waren, die den Artilleriepark abzufahren anfingen, und den 7ten konnte man deutlich sehen, daß mehrere Kanonen in den Batterien aufgeprotzt und zum abfahren bereit standen. Um ihm dieses so beschwerlich, als möglich zu machen, wurde Tag und Nacht mit dem Schießen aus der Festung fortgefahren, und den 8ten ein Ausfall gemacht, um dem Feind die nächsten Batterien zu demoliren. Der Ausfall gelang in so fern, daß etliche Schießscharten ruinirt und zugeworfen wurden. Die Artillerie that nun bei Tage alles mögliche und wandte allen Fleiß an, die Batterien des Feindes völlig zu ruiniren. Da man gewahr wurde, daß der Feind seine Laufgräben immer schwächer zu besetzen anfing, wurde am 13ten März wieder ein Ausfall gemacht, unter dessen Schutz die feindlichen Batterien völlig demolirt wurden, ohnerachtet sich der Feind immer mehr in seinen rückwärtsliegenden Laufgräben sammelte und die Demolirung seiner Batterien zu verhindern suchte. Vom 13ten an bis heute sind alle Tage Arbeiter mit Bedeckung aus der Festung herausgeschickt worden, um die Batterien und Laufgräben den Feindes völlig zu demoliren, wogegen sich der Feind nunmehr wenig widersetzte. Seit dieser Zeit sind wir erst recht gewahr worden, wie würksam unser Artilleriefeuer gewesen ist; die Scharten der feindlichen Batterien waren zum Theil völlig zusammengeschossen, und die Laufgräben zu denselben sahen aus, als wenn allenthalben Schießscharten darein eingeschnitten wären; auf jeder Stelle der Laufgräben und in den Batterien liegen von uns abgeschossene Kugeln und Stücke von gegossenen Granaten und Bomben. Unser Artilleriefeuer ist um so würksamer gewesen, da es durch seine Stellung die feindlichen Batterien von vorn und von der Seite gepackt hatte und überdieß der feindlichen Artillerie beständig überlegen war und blieb. Um dieses zu erreichen, hatte der Oberst und Kommandant, trotz der schwachen Besatzung, und ohngeachtet zu Anfange der Belagerung die Graben gefroren waren und mit aller Anstrengung nicht alle Gräben, besonders die äußersten nicht, wegen ihres großen Umfanges aufgeeist werden konnten, doch alle detachirte Werke und den Hauptwall besetzt, und postirte auch einen Theil des Geschützes des Hauptwalles, sogleich auf der Stadtenveloppe, sobald sich das Thauwetter einstellte und es leichter wurde mit weniger Besatzung die Enveloppe zu vertheidigen. Hierdurch gingen die Vortheile der Festungswerke über das innliegende Terrain nicht verloren, und der Feind durfte es nicht wagen, während dem Froste die Festungswerke der Stadt zu stürmen. Nach allen Nachrichten soll der Feind von der Festung sehr viel Leute verloren haben. Den 14ten März fing der Feind an, das rechte Ufer der Oder zu räumen und sich gänzlich und allein auf das linke Ufer zusammen zu ziehen. Jetzt steht derselbe in und bei den nahegelegenen Dörfern Rogau, Komorno, Wiegschütz und Reinschdorf, von wo er alle die ihm nahe gelegenen Dörfer abpatrouillirt. An mehreren Orten hat der Feind noch Exekutionskommando's stehen, selbst noch auf dem rechten Ufer der Oder. Daraus ist zu schließen, daß der Feind sich bei Reinschdorf und Wiegschütz verschanzt habe; die Verschanzungen aber scheinen nicht gegen die Stadt gekehrt zu seyn. Den 10ten April wurde ein Ausfall gegen Reinschdorf und Wiegschütz gemacht, um den Feind, welcher auf dem Wiegschützer Damm einen Durchschnitt zum Wasserabfall gemacht hatte, und auch zum Hinterhalt seiner Wachen diente, daraus zu vertreiben. Auch wurde dadurch erlangt, daß der Durchschnitt und die anderen Hinterhalte zugeworfen, und der Feind bis in die Dörfer getrieben wurde. Den 11ten kam die Nachricht, daß sich der Feind wieder auf das linke Ufer der Oder ziehe. Den 16ten April ließ der hiesige Kommandant eine Patrouille von 15 Mann Husaren und 6 Jägern nach Klodnitz reiten, um zu wissen, ob der Feind das Dorf stark besetzte. Im Dorfe war nur eine feindliche Wache von 15 bis 20 Mann, welche sogleich in die Flucht getrieben wurden und 4 Bayern wurden von unsern Husaren gefangen. Vom 17ten bis 18ten April des Nachts wurde ein Ausfall nach Dembowa gemacht, um die noch auf dem Vorwerk daselbst befindlichen Kühe und Kälber in Beschlag zu nehmen; was denn auch erlangt wurde. :Die Fortsetzung nächstens. Belagerung von Kosel. Der Fall von Brieg vereitelte sowohl die vorgeschlagene Zusammenkunft des Fürsten Anhalt-Pleß mit dem Prinzen Jerome zu Pampitz, als auch den Wunsch des Fürsten, einen dreimonatlichen Waffenstillstand zu erhalten. Denn mit Brieg hatte der preußische Befehlshaber in Schlesien zugleich ein Entschädigungsmittel verloren, welches er für Bewilligung der Waffenruhe anbieten konnte. Prinz Jerome richtete daher den Blick auf die Eroberung der Vesten Kosel und Schweidnitz. General Deroy wandte sich gegen Kosel. Mit seiner Division waren die Batterien Roppelt, Göschel, Vandouve. Ihm zur Rechten zog die Brigade Mezanelli nebst den leichten Bataillonen Braun und Taxis, zur Sicherheit vor feindlichen Wagstücken von Neisse her. Er kam vor Kosel an. (23ten Jänner) Die Vestung war, nach Montalembert's Vertheidigungsweise in Rechtwinkeln, gänzlich umgewandelt, mit trefflichen Kasematten versehen, und von tiefen mit Caponnieren gedeckten Graben umringt. Darinn befehligte der tapfere Oberst Neumann an der Spitze vieler Braven. Gleichwie Deroy die Stadt mit dem 5ten und 10ten Regiment, auch dem zweiten Bataillon vom 4ten Linien-Regiment und drei Geschwadern des zweiten Chevauxlegers-Regiments auf dem linken Oderufer umschloß: so that dasselbe auf dem rechten Ufer der General Siebein. Dieser war, der Brigade Raglowich über Oppeln folgend, mit seiner Brigade, und begleitet von der Batterie des Hauptmanns Peters, vor Kosel erschienen. Man verlegte die Mannschaft auf die benachbarten Dörfer umher, und stellte nur die Pikets auf Kanonenschuß-Weite in die Ortschaften Rogau, Klodniz, Kobelviz, Reinsdorf, Pogerzellitz und in das Jägerhaus. Denn die winterliche Witterung war äußerst rauh, der Frost strenge. Aber eben diese Kälte machte es nur möglich, sich einer Stadt belagerungsweise zu nahen, die bei milderer Witterung vermittelst eines vortrefflichen Wasserspiels rings umher den Boden überschwemmen kann, der ohndem so sumpfig ist, daß man fast überall, wo man einschreitet, schon bei anderthalb Fuß Tiefe Wasser erblickt. Der Generallieutenant Deroy hatte sein Hauptgelager in Comorn, Siebein zu Januskowitz, Raglowich in Reinsdorf, Mezanelli zu Oberglogau, von wo er Verbindung mit dem kleinen Beobachtungs-Corps des französischen Generals Lefebre zu Oppeln (nachmahls bei Strehlen) unterhielt, welcher die Belagerung von Schweidnitz zu decken hatte. In den ersten Tagen begnügte man sich einzelne Kanonenschüsse zu wechseln, die Umgebungen der Vestung zu untersuchen, das von Breslau kommende Belagerungsgeschütz unterwegs zu sichern, die ersten Batterien vor dem Dorfe Klodnitz, hinter dem Damm und an der äußeren Brücke anzulegen, Streifzüge auszusenden, um allfälligen Bewegungen des Feindes nachzuspähen, und bei Pogerzellitz eine Ueberfahrt der Oder und damit bessere Verbindung des Belagerungsheeres herzustellen. Auch trafen zur Hülfe 30 französische Sappeurs mit zwei 50 Pfünder Mörser ein. Die Belagerung drohte von langer Dauer zu werden. Der Befehliger der Vestung hatte jede Aufforderung abgeschlagen und erklärt, nicht an Uebergabe zu denken, bis ihm das Tuch in der Tasche brenne. Er beschloß fortwährend, wenn auch ohne Erfolg, die ausgestellten Posten, brannte erst eins der Häuser von Klodniz, jenseits des Mühlbachs, endlich (26 Jänner) das Dorf Klodniz selbst durch Haubitzgrenaden ab. Endlich (28. Jänner) fiel er sogar mit 300 Mann, zwei Kanonen und einiger Reiterei aus, vermuthlich um die Stellung der Brigade Siebein, die sich rechts an die Oder lehnte, zu umgehen, und sich der bei der sogenannten Eisen-Niederlage befindliche Artillerie zu bemächtigen. Gebüsche verbargen anfangs den feindlichen Zug, bis er eine kleine Höhe vor dem montalembertischen Thurm erreicht hatte, von da er das heftigste Feuer gegen das Piket bei der Eisen-Niederlage richtete. In verschiedenen Haufen rückte indessen sein Fußvolk gegen den Kanal von Klodniz. Allein die ausgestellten Posten, alle vom ersten Linien-Infanterie- oder Leibregiment, thaten ihre Pflicht. Der Lieutenant Baron Griessenbeck warf sich mit seinem schwachen Piket dem Feinde kühn entgegen. Er selbst, obgleich schon im Halse verwundet, nahm mit eigner Faust zwei Preußen gefangen. Hauptmann Peters ließ eine seiner Kanonen schleunigst auf den Kanaldamm führen, und sie furchtbar spielen. Hauptmann Hofstetten stellte mit nicht geringerm Erfolg eine Kanone vor den Eingang des Dorfes. Der Lieutenant Anton Baron Gumppenberg bedrohte mit seinen Schützen vom ersten Bataillon des Feindes rechte Seite, während der Oberstlieutenant Graf Waldkirch rasch sämmtliche Abtheilungen des Leib-Regiments in Bewegung setzte, jedem möglichen Unfall seiner bedrängten Pikets vorzubeugen. Also ward der Feind über den Kanal zurückgeworfen. Auch das Feuer des am linken Oderufer stehenden Pikets (ein Unteroffizier und neun Mann) vom zweiten Bataillon des 4ten Linien-Regiment s wirkte kräftig zum Rückzug der Belagerten; denn die Oder ist dort nicht zu breit. Erst am 4ten Februar konnte das Belagerungs-Geschütz aus allen Batterien thätig werden. Der französische Oberst Blein leitete das Geniewesen. Das Wasser in den Laufgräben hatte alle Arbeiten sehr verzögert. Aber weder die Beschießung an diesem Tage, wodurch nur die Gebäude der kleinen Stadt Kosel sehr beschädigt wurden, noch die an den folgenden Tagen, brachte den Feind, der von den Wällen lebhaft antwortete, auf andern Sinn. Sein Geschütz traf wirksam gegen die baierischen Batterien, brachte der Mannschaft Verlust, und tödtete unter andern auch den selbst von den Franzosen hochgeschätzten, verdienstvollen Artillerie-Major Grafen von Spretti in seiner Batterie, durch das Stück einer zersprungenen Grenade. Während der Befehlshaber von Kosel die ihm anvertraute Veste so ehrenvoll zu vertheidigen wußte, übergab der preußische Oberstlieutenant Haack, die äußerst wichtige Vestung Schweidnitz, als Befehlshaber derselben, an den General Vandamme (7ten Februar), doch unter der Bedingung, daß die Besatzung erst am 16ten Februar kriegsgefangen seyn solle, wenn bis dahin Entsatz erfolgen würde. . . . Die Belagerung und Beschiessung von Kosel hatte inzwischen ihren Fortgang gehabt. Die Stadt war dadurch viel beschädigt worden. (Eine auf die Hauptwacht gefallene Bombe tödtete vier Mann und verwundete eben so viele). Auch war die Zahl der preußichen Ueberläufer sehr groß. (bis zum 18ten Februar schon über 500 Mann.) Demungeachtet ward mit dem Allen für den Generallieutenant Deroy wenig gewonnen. Denn nun traten, zum Glück der Belagerten, Thau- und Regenwetter ein. (Den 11ten Februar). Bald stand die ganze Ebene rings um Kosel unter Wasser. Die Verbindung zwischen den Pikets ward unterbrochen. Das Geschütz konnte aus mehreren Batterien nur noch mit großer Mühe zurückgezogen werden, eh' es ersäuft ward. Das vom Obersten Blein bei Kanterszin angelegte Werk, dem Feinde das Trinkwasser abzuschneiden, gieng dabei gänzlich zu Grunde. Mehrere Posten an der Oder und bei der Ziegelhütte mußten wegen der wachsenden Ueberschwemmung eingezogen werden. Zuletzt da die Oder immer mächtiger anschwoll, konnte man sogar die Beschiessung des Platzes nicht einmahl mehr fortsetzen, weil Laufgräben und Batterien unter Wasser standen, und nur mit Gefahr und Mühe, (wegen des feindlichen Feuers von den Wällen,) nachmahls ausgebessert werden konnten, als die Wasserhöhe wieder abnahm. Zu diesem allen trat ein neuer Umstand, welcher den Gang der Belagerung lähmte. Prinz Jerome, der um diese Zeit erfahren hatte, daß ein starkes russisches Corps gegen Schlesien im Anzug sey, wollte eiligst einen Heerhaufen von 10 bis 12,000 Mann bei Oels zusammen ziehen. Dahin mußten auch die Generale Lefebre und Mezanelli mit dem größten Theile ihrer Truppen aufbrechen. So wurde sowohl das Belagerungs-Corps vor Kosel, als der bey Oberglogau zur Beobachtung aufgestellte Heerhaufe ungemein geschwächt, und damit den Zurückbleibenden der beschwerlichste Dienst aufgebürdet. Zum Glück dauerte dieser Zustand nicht lange. Die Siege Napoleons in Preußen zerstreuten bald alle Sorge vor dem Erscheinen der Russen in Schlesien. Was nach Oels gezogen war, kehrte zu den frühern Bestimmungen zurück. Nur das erste und sechste Linien-Regiment giengen als Besatzung nach Breslau; das siebente besetzt Ohlau; das vierzehnte (mit Ausnahme von drei vor Kosel stehenden Compagnien) Schweidnitz; das fünfte leichte Bataillon Lamotte die Festung Brieg. Und wie Deroy die Veste Kosel, so belagerte Vandamme mit den Würtembergern Neisse. Bericht des Divisions-Generals Hedouville. Bericht des Divions-Generals Hedouville, Chef des Generalstabes des 9. Korps an Se. kaiserl. Hoheit den Prinzen Hieron..mus Napoleon: "Die Preussischen Truppen, welche die Festung Kosel vertheidigen, hatten am 10. d. M. um 6 Uhr Morgens einen Ausfall gemacht. Ihre Stärke betrug 600 Mann Infanterie, beynahe 100 Mann Kavallerie und 4 Kanonen. Der Angriff war auf die Dörfer Rogau, Wiegschütz und Reinsdorf gerichtet, woselbst der General Raglowich, Kommandant der Blokade von Kosel, unsere Vorposten hingestellt hatte. Das leichte Bataillon von La Motte, welchem die Vertheidigung von Kosel aufgetragen war, hielt den Angriff mit der größten Standhaftigkeit aus, und zwang den Feind, sich mit Verlust zurückziehen. Das Piket, welches auf der grossen Strasse vor dem Dorfe Wiegschütz aufgestellt war, behauptete sich in seiner Stellung bis zu dem Augenblick, wo der Feind 2 Kanonen vorrücken ließ. Alsdann zog es sich zu den im Dorfe befindlichen Truppen zurück. Die Wirkung unserer Artillerie, verbunden mit der festen Haltung der Infanterie, nöthigte den Feind sich eiligst zurückzuziehen. Der Hauptangriff geschah auf Reinsdorf, auf welches Dorf der Feind mit 2 Kanonen und dem größten Theil seiner Infanterie losgieng. Er versuchte hier einen geraden Angriff, und machte zu gleicher Zeit den Versuch das Dorf zu umgehen, und die Truppen, welches es vertheidigten, in die Flanke zu nehmen. Aber dieser Versuch glückte ihm eben so wenig, als der auf das Dorf Wiegschütz. Die Artillerie und die Pikets vom 5. Lin. Inf. Regimente haben ihn anhaltend zurückgeschlagen. Ein Preussisches Detaschement, welches unter grossem Geschrey auf der Strasse von Kosel nach Reinsdorf, diesseits des Durchschnittes eines Dammes, vorrückte, wurde von dem Hauptmann Seedus mit der größten Lebhaftigkeit angegriffen, und gezwungen in der aussersten Unordnung wieder über die Brücke zurückzuziehen. So sind also die Preussen, deren Vorsatz es war, unsere Vorposten zu entfernen, auf allen Punkten lebhaft zurückgeschlagen worden, obgleich die Dörfer Rogau, Wiegschütz und Reinsdorf dem Festungs-Artilleriefeuer ausgesetzt sind. Der Verlust des Feindes ist beträchtlich, wir haben auf unserer Seite nicht mehr als 2 Todte und 7 Verwundete, worunter sich ein Offizier befindet. Der Lieutenant Fuß, vom 6. leichten Bataillon von Taxis, hat sich in dieser Affaire vorzüglich ausgezeichnet. Er war nehmlich mit einer Kompagnie abgeschickt worden, um den Posten von Reinsdorf zu verstärken, schickte aber, da er bemerkte, daß ein Detaschement durch, einen Morast zu gehen versuchte, um einen Angriff auf unsere linke Flanke zu machen, nicht mehr als die Hälfte seiner Kompagnie ins Dorf, und stieß mit der andern Hälfte auf den Feind, welchen er, ungeachtet der Schwierigkeiten, welche ein morastiger Boden ihm darboth, worin die Soldaten bis an die Knie wateten, in gänzliche Unordnung brachte. Ein Tambour, 15 Jahre alt, mit Nahmen Olkebay, hat sich bey dieser Gelegenheit besonders bemerkbar gemacht: indem er mit den Tirailleurs vorwärts marschirt war, und zum Angriffe schlug, befand er sich so tief im Moraste, daß er nicht wieder zurück konnte. Er lehnte die Hilfe der Soldaten von sich ab, und sagte zu ihnen, daß er, trotz seiner Lage, es dich versuchten würde, sich hören zu lassen, und daß es ihren Beystand nicht eher annehmen würde, als bis der feind zurückgeschlagen sey. Im Hauptquartier Sr. kaiserl. Hoheit des Prinzen Hieronymus Napoleon, im Lager vor Glatz, den 18. April 1807. :Der Divisions-General, Chef des Generalstabes des 9. Korps. T. Hedouville." Zeitungsnachrichten. :1807 Ueber die Kriegsvorfälle in Schlesien erschienen am 8. und 9. Febr. in Breslau folgende Tagsbefehle: Der Major, Graf v. Spretti, welcher die Artillerie der 1. Baierschen Division, und jene der Belagerung von Kosel kommandirte, wurde gestern den 7. vor dieser Festung in der Batterie Nr. 3. durch eine zersprungene Haubitze getödtet. Se. Maj. der König von Baiern verlieren an ihm einen Offizier, der eben so sehr durch seine Talente, als durch seine Thätigkeit, und gänzliches Widmen für den Dienst sich ausgezeichnet hat: dieser Verlust ist den Franzosen, die mit ihm gedient haben, nicht minder fühlbar als den Baiern. . . . - - - - - - - - - - Von dem Ueberreste des Bayrischen (grossentheils nach Pohlen gezogenen) Armeekorps in Schlesien, erschienen folgende offizielle Berichte: "Am 28. Jän. Morgens gegen 9 Uhr versuchte die Besatzung von Kosel mit ungefähr 300 Mann und 2 Kanonen den ersten Ausfall gegen die königl. Bayerischen Belagerungs-Truppen. Der Unterlieutenant des 1. Linien-Infanterie-Leibregiments, Baron Griesenböck, eilte, obwohl ihm der Feind fünfmale überlegen war, demselben beherzt entgegen, hielt ihn durch ein sehr wohl angebrachtes Feuer von weitern Vorrücken auf, und nahm, nachdem er selbst verwundet war, 2 Preussen mit eigener Hand gefangen. Durch seine Entschlossenheit und sein rasches Vordringen, da er als ein muthweckendes Beyspiel sich immer an der Spitze der Mannschaft befand, gewann die Batterie des Kapitain Peters, gegen welche eigentlich der Zweck der Ausfalls gerichtet war, Zeit, gegen den Feind mit Nachdruck zu wirken, und denselben in die Festung zurückzuweisen. Der Unterlieutenant Baron Griesenböck focht mit entschlossenem Muth; der Schützenlie tenant Ant. Bar. Gumppenberg bestrebte sich unter einem heftigen feindlichen Feuer mit vieler Anstrengung dem Feinde von Klodnitz aus in die Flanke zu kommen. Von der Artillerie haben sich bey dieser Gelegenheit die Kapitains Peters und von Hofstetten, der Oberfeuerwerker Kistel, der Kanonier-Korporal Thumann und der Bombadeur Kopp sehr gut benommen. Am 7. März, nachdem das Belagerungskorps, ausgenommen das 4. und 5. Linien-Infanterie-Regiment, welche unter Kommando des Generalmajors von Raglovich, vor Kosel zurückgeblieben, abmarschirt, und die Belagerung in eine Blockade umgewandelt worden war, weil das eingetretene Thauwetter, und das dadurch entstandene tiefe Wasser in den Laufgräben und Batterien des mosigten Terräns, welches Kosel umgiebt, einen langen Aufenthalt nicht gestattete, und man demnach das Belagerungsgeschütz und den Artilleriepark abführen mußte, wurde der zweyte Ausfall mit 150 Mann gewagt; allein durch die zweckmässigen Verfügungen des Majors Wrede des 5. Linien-Infanterie-Regiment Preysing, und den Muth der Kompagnie des Kapitains von Stonor, welch letzterer sich bereits bey Großglogau rühmlichst ausgezeichnet hatte, zurückgeschlagen. Am 8. Morgens gegen 8 Uhr unternahm die Besatzung den dritten Ausfall mit ungefähr 200 Mann. Der Feind ward abermal zurückgewiesen; er ließ 10 Todte in den Laufgräben und Batterien, und 25 Gefangene zurück. Dießseits wurden 8 Mann verwundet. Vom 5. Linienregiment Preysing haben sich die Majors Wrede und Baron Donnersberg mit vieler Einsicht benommen, und der Kapitain von Vallade, der Oberlieutenant Bacher, die Unterlieutenants Sack und von Schmidt sehr gut betragen. Der Korporal Strinzel und der Vizekorporal Muck des nehmlichen Regiments, von der Artillerie aber die Korporals Steinacher und Gilmaier, welche ungeachtet des starken feindlichen Feuers aus der Festung, ihr Geschütz im offenen Felde mit Unerschrockenheit und gutem Erfolge bedienten, haben sich besonders ausgezeichnet. Den 13. März um halb 10 Uhr Morgens unternahm die Garnison mit einer Stärke von 1100 Mann den vierten Ausfall gegen das Observazionskorps des Generalmajors von Raglovich. Die Richtung des Feindes gieng hauptsächlich gegen Kobelwitz; seine Absicht war die Demolirung der Batterien. Obwohl er auf verschiedenen Punkten hartnäckig angriff, so konnte er doch, durch die Tapferkeit des 5. Linien-Infanterie-Regiments Preysing verhindert, seinen Zweck nicht erreichen, und ward mit Verlust zurückgetrieben. Der Kapitain von Stonor, welcher bey jener Gelegenheit Proben eines vorzüglichen Muthes zu geben fortfährt, rückte mit einiger Mannschaft gegen eine Schanze, welche von einem dreymal überlegenen Feinde vertheidigt war, und sie ward durch sein tapferes Beyspiel gestürmt und genommen. Ohne einer beträchtlichen Anzahl Todter, verlor der Feind 14 Mann an Gefangenen; dießseits wurden 10 Mann verwundet. Der Major von Wrede leitete die Truppen an diesem Tage wieder mit vieler Klugheit, der Unterlieutenant Schmidt gieng freywillig mit den Schützen vor, zeigte viele Vorsicht und Unerschrockenheit, und that dem Feinde nach Kräften Abbruch. Der Sergeant Vogel, der Korporal Dippel, und der Gemeine Mich. Wartenfelser zeichneten sich besonders durch das muthvolleste Betragen aus; auch verdiente der Feldwebel Fruhmann, die Sergeanten Dörfler und Kirsch, die Korporals Eckel und Dillinger, und der Gemeine Anton Ullinger belobt zu werden. Nun ist auch das 4. und 14. Linien-Infanterie-Regiment, eine Division des 6. leichten Infanterie-Bataillons, eine Kompagnie Fußjäger, das 3. Chev. Leg. Regiment, und die Batterie von Douwe von Schlesien und Pultusk in Pohlen abmarschirt." - - - - - - - - - - "Königsberg am 21. May (2. Jun.) Am 12. (24. May) machte der Kommandant von Kosel einen vortheilhaften Ausfall, und verschafte sich dadurch Proviant. Das Blokirungskorps von 1000 Mann hat sich hierauf marschfertig gemacht, und schien abziehen zu wollen." Hofzeitung. Quellen und Literatur. *Neue Feuerbrände. Herausgegeben von dem Verfasser der vertrauten Brief über die innern Verhältnisse am Preussischen Hofe seit dem Tode Friedrichs II. Ein Journal in zwanglosen Heften. Amsterdam und Cölln, 1807. Bei Peter Hammer. *Kriegsgeschichte von Bayern unter König Maximilian Joseph I. Von Ed. Frh. v. Völderndorff u. Waradein, Major im Königlich-Bayerischen General-Quartiermeisterstabe. München, 1826. Gedruckt bey Michael Lindauer, K. Hofbuchdrucker. *Wiener-Zeitung Nro. 16. Mittwoch, den 25. Februar 1807. *Wiener-Zeitung Nro. 29. Sonnabend, den 11. April 1807. *Wiener-Zeitung Nro. 41. Sonnabend, den 23. May 1807. *Wiener-Zeitung Nro. 59. Sonnabend, den 25. Julius 1807. Kategorie:Jahr 1807 Kosel Kosel